


Sounds

by Dracouroboros



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracouroboros/pseuds/Dracouroboros
Summary: Originally for OWKinkweek earlier this year.Prompt: SoundingAin't much else to it.





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr has recently been censoring blogs, I figured I might as well put my fics here. (I don't know if text posts fall under the censor, but they probably do, so, here I am)

Jack gasped, his body pressing against the solid, broad chest behind him. His muscles trembled under sweat slick skin, his hands grappling for purchase on the thick, muscular thighs that bracketed his body. His legs twitched, hooked over bent knees, the warm, dull ache of muscles stretching in his spread legs complementing the burn of the long metal rod sliding down into his cock. He tossed his head back, his pale hair brushing against the skin of the dark, scarred shoulder as he turned to press his face into Gabriel’s neck, his hot breaths ghosting over Gabriel’s warm skin from parted wet lips.

‘You’re doing well,  _cariño_ ,’ Gabriel breathed against his shoulder, pressing his lips against his burning hot skin, trailing kisses along the edge of his shoulder. His neat, trimmed beard scratched against Jack’s skin, another layer to the sensations ensnaring his body. His dark eyes never left Jack’s cock, cupped in his hand, as his thumb and forefinger guided the sound deeper into Jack. ‘How does it feel?’

Jack moaned deep in the back of his throat, trying to cant his hips up, as if to rut into the sensation. Gabriel’s arms tightened around him, his free hand gripping his hip tightly and keeping him still, eliciting another desperate moan from Jack. Gabriel thumbed the crest of his hip, peppering his shoulder with kisses as the sound settled in Jack at a point of natural resistance, unable to move further.

‘There you go,’ Gabriel hummed, running his thumb up and down the metal protruding from Jack’s cock, wet from the lubricant on the sound. ‘How does it feel? Any pain?’

Jack shook his head, though there was no need: both men would be acutely aware if something had gone wrong and Jack had been injured by the sound. Instead, all he felt was the slight discomfort the unyielding metal caused against his flesh, spreading him in a way that he had never experienced before. He bit his lip as he reached up and cupped his hand around the nape of Gabriel’s neck, turning him to face Jack. Jack’s bright blue eyes met the warm, dark brown of Gabriel’s, his pupils blown wide till they almost swallowed his iris. They fluttered shut and he pulled Gabriel into a kiss, his tongue slipping past lips and teeth to taste him. Gabriel responded fervently, his teeth nipping at Jack’s bottom lip, using Jack’s distraction to twist the metal.

Jack gasped, a strangled moan torn from his throat as he arched, his whole body tensing as his cock hardened in Gabriel’s hand. He stuttered Gabriel’s name, his nails digging into the back of his neck, leaving angry red welts in their place.

‘Easy,  _mi amor_ , easy,’ Gabriel murmured low in his ear, carefully twisting the sound between his fingertips again. ‘What’s your colour?’

‘Fu- _fuck_! Gabe!  _Fuck_!’ Jack hissed.

‘Your colour, Jack,’ Gabriel repeated, stilling his movements. Jack keened, shoving his fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling it. Gabriel didn’t move, rubbing Jack’s side, his calloused palm roaming over the curves and dips of his ribs and back down to his hip.

‘Fuck, green.  _Green_ , just, wait,’ he stuttered out, the tightness and the heat knocking the breath out of him, the heavy surge of arousal sitting low in his belly. He huffed, shaking in Gabriel’s arms until the tension eased, the myriad of sensations calming to a more tolerable level.

‘Green,’ he repeated breathlessly, nodding for Gabriel to continue, who hummed approvingly under his breath. He tapped the metal with a fingernail as he twisted it, sending vibrations down into Jack’s hard, flushed cock, making him whine and bite his lip, pushing back against Gabriel desperately.

‘God, the  _sounds_ you make, Jack,’ Gabriel growled, dragging his teeth down the column of his neck, nipping at the juncture of his shoulder. ‘Can you  _hear_ yourself?’

Jack said nothing, a choked noise rising halfway up his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut, his skin slick with sweat, his chest heaving as he tried to draw in enough air into his lungs. Losing himself in the tide of pleasure pooling deep inside him, he could do nothing but moan as Gabriel fucked him with the sound, shifting it back and forth inside his cock mere centimetres that he could feel down his entire length, the vibrations pulsing down the metal. There came a point where the sound slid easily down its path, and Gabriel hummed thoughtfully, his gaze trailing appreciatively down Jack’s body. He turned his head so his lips brushed against the shell of Jack’s ear, his voice low and silky, making Jack shiver at the sound of it just as much as his next words did.

‘I think it’s time for the next size. What do you think,  _hermoso_?’


End file.
